Come Back To Me
by ThePewterQuill
Summary: "So, I'll let you go, I'll set you free and when you see what you need to see.When you find you... Come back to me." Love is all about coming back. D/Hr. Songfic.


Today is going to be a great day.

This is what I frequently tell myself. A motivational mantra for when I wake up, only it becomes nothing more than a lie as soon as I set a foot in the Ministry. Being an auror is not exactly a walk in the park. Believe me, you've gone far off if you think that. Too many papers to be filed, too many people to assess and yet very little time. So by the end of every working day, you could say that I look a lot like hell. And that's still putting it mildly, mind you.

After drying my hair with the wave of my wand, I fixed a loose tendril in place with a bobby pin. Glancing at the mirror and smoothing out my blazer jacket, I gave a satisfactory smile. Good. I look... Professional.

That is to be expected. I am, after all, best friends with the Head Auror. I can just imagine what Rita Skeeter will write if I show up at work with the most unflattering, mismatched clothing and unkempt hair I used to parade in Hogwarts back in the days.

Besides, the old hag is a complete superficial, sadist who finds happiness in other people's flaws. I shook the thought out my head and snatched my file case beside the desk as I sauntered over the fireplace, preparing to apparate. I was halted by an owl with raven-feathers. He wasn't like the typical owls that had tapped against my windowsill before. This one probably belongs to someone from the other side of the globe.

I find myself getting anxious. Who would send me an owl? And after the Holidays? This is just unusual. Usually, I only get owled on holidays and they would have been from either my parents, my friends or Theodore.

I lifted the window open and let the owl in, giving it a little treat. It pecked happily on my palm and I gave it a small smile. Finally, I untied the message that hang from one of its foot.

"Who're you from?" I asked it and it tilts its head. As if its asking for translation.

I unfolded the piece of parchment and as soon as I glanced at the handwritting, I immediately regretted ever opening it.

Hermione,

As of 9 P.M. Tonight,

I'll be apparating back to London.

I look forward to seeing you soon.

There was no name from the sender but I don't think I even need a name. Because I know. The neatly scribbled letters are surprisingly legible for someone like him. Someone so careless and ignorant and a Slytherin. Someone who I've long forgotten. Or so I believed.

✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️

I hastily made my way across the lobby of the ministry, bumping into a grumpy goblin who muttered a curse I didn't even heard, let alone care to know. I feel like I'm sweating bullets and maybe I am. A stack of papers were tucked under my arm and the other held my file case.

Thankfully, I saw Ginny in the elevator.

"Well, hello there, you! Tonight is the big Ministry party, aren't you just excited?" She gave me a cheerful smile and I returned it with false enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. I don't know if she just knows me that well or I'm nothing but an open book.

I dug inside the pocket of my skirt and handed her the note from earlier today. She snatched it from me and started to read it aloud.

"Who's this?" She asked once more, fiddling with the piece of parchment.

"Who else?" I winced, almost dropping the papers I am clutching onto.

'"I thought he isn't coming back until next year?" Ginny muttered, clearly concerned.

"I thought so, too. But obviously, he isn't." I snatched the note from her and waved it frantically to her face.

"Come now, Hermione. Maybe he's just playing with you. Maybe he's not even the one that sent that note." She says. Clearly, she's trying to calm me down and make me consider this as nothing but a harmless prank but no matter what she say or no matter what I choose to think, I couldn't stop the hammering of my heart against my chest.

Draco Malfoy is going to be back in town.

Now, that wouldn't be such a big deal since I hated him, only it is because in between those times I have hated him-when we were still in Hogwarts and 3 years ago- I have loved him.

And though, I might not admit it to myself, I still do.

Damn it! I just did.

"Have you seen the writing? That's his penmanship, Gin." I swallowed. Great. He isn't even here yet and I'm in total disarray. How much more if I really see him? "What am I going to do?" I asked her, wringing my wrist.

What am I going to do? Honestly, no matter what kind of thinking I do now- brainstorming, analyzation- I could not come up with one single thing. I hate being frustrated like this. I hate him for even coming back. Mostly, I hate myself that even after what he has done, after all the years it took him to fulfill his dream of working as an undercover Auror in Australia, leaving me behind to deal with the emptiness he had left me, I still want to give him a chance.

The thought immediately vanishes as Theodore's face came into view in the back of my mind. I love him. I'm with him. But most of all, he is not him. He is not Draco.

"You need caffeine." She says and as if on cue, the elevator door ding's open, snapping me back to reality from my prior contemplations.

A few recognizable faces took our previous place and both Ginny and I headed towards the coffee machine. Sincd Harry became Head Auror, the Ministry had changed a great deal. He had allowed some muggle machineries inside the building like the coffee machines and charmed typewriters that types on their own accord, much to the convenience of the majority of Aurors such as ourselves.

I instantly took a swig and almost finished the entire cup in a single gulp. I liked the way the caffeine burned inside my throat. As if it was melting the lump away.

"Okay, why don't we take a seat." Ginny says in concern, guiding me towards an empty table.

I dropped the stacks of papers on the table and it lands with a thud.

"Tell me what's bothering you." She says and I gave her a hesitant look.

"You want me to tell?"

"Oh, please do." She took a sip of her own coffee.

"Malfoy's coming back. That's what's bothering me. Need I elaborate?"

"So, what if he comes back? Hermione, you and him ended ages ago. Its not like he even wants to get back together." She was right. I just wish it didn't stung or at least had that stinging effect on me.

Draco and I were history. I've loved him but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to make him stay. He was the boy who chased his dreams and I was merely a figment of the bitter reality he left behind. I've been over this a thousand times. I've moved on. Got over him.

Right?

Besides, I'm with Theo now.

I know. I'm a hypocrite.

Out of all the men in this world, I had to be with his bestfriend. Shame on me! Somebody get the rope and hang this bushy-haired Idiot upside down.

But what pushed me into agreeing to be his girlfriend is that he has everything Draco doesn't. He is Draco's polar opposite. Sweet, kind and a gentleman. He does not remind me of him and he always reminds me that he loves me. Something Draco failed to do.

Their only similarity is that they came from the House of Snakes. Nothing more. I was even questioning how they became friends. Its just very... Unlikely.

"You're right." I told her, calming down a bit. What am I stressing over about anyways? Its not like its going to kill me, seeing him again.

"I suppose you're attending the party with Theodore tonight?" She asks and I nodded.

"Of course I am."

"Good. Harry and I look forward in seeing the both of you." She gave me a huge beam and, once again, I returned it with a false one.

The hell is wrong with me?

I swear, tonight is going to be all about me and Theo. About having fun even if Draco is arriving. Even if he gets down on his knees and plead me to take him back. I won't budge. I won't let my guards down. And I swear, in Merlin's name, that he will never bother my thoughts for the rest of this day.

Because if I can't even handle the thought of him, how can I handle the whole of him?

Its going to be tough. Then again, nobody said it was going to be easy. But he is just someone from my past. That's all he ever is. That's how I want him to stay.

✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️

A/n: Comment/Fave/Vote. Love ya! x


End file.
